Blood & Snow
by Southern Reich
Summary: Por diez años, Lincoln Loud ha pagado por un crimen del cual él fue inculpado. Ahora tiene la oportunidad de salir libre, y buscará a las personas que le han robado su libertad...
1. Chapter 1

Los pasillos eran vagamente iluminados por lámparas que parpadeaban sin cesar; algunas ni siquiera estaban encendidas, lo que dejaba ver el poco mantenimiento que se le ha dado al recinto durante los últimos años. A cada lado del pasillo había barrotes de hierro, los cuales fungían como única entrada a aquellas celdas en donde los criminales pasarían muchos años, sino es que toda su vida, encerrados en ese espantoso lugar.

La prisión estatal del condado de Carson en Michigan, era una de las pocas prisiones que había en el estado. En esta prisión era común ver a todo tipo de criminales; desde violadores, estafadores, ladrones hasta homicidas. Todos ellos estaban destinados a ir a ese lugar desde el momento en el que decidieron quebrantar la ley. Aunque de hecho, ley no era una cosa que hubiera en ese lugar.

Todo estaba tranquilo en ese lugar, hasta que al final del pasillo un par de puertas se abrieron de golpe, dejando pasar a un par de hombres vestidos de blanco los cuales eran los enfermeros del lugar. Ambos iban empujando una camilla a toda prisa con dirección al hospital de la prisión; sobre esta se podía observar a uno de los reos, quien iba inconsciente mientras que de un enorme corte de su cuello brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre que iba dejando un rastro mientras que la camilla avanzaba. Todos los reclusos se dieron cuenta de esto y rápidamente corrieron a ver el espectáculo; algunos lo hacían con repulsión, la mayoría con emoción al ver el cuerpo inerte del pobre bastardo mientras la vida se le escapa con cada segundo, y uno que otro con indiferencia. En esta prisión algo así no sucedía todos los días, por lo cual era algo que ninguno se quería perder, o al menos casi ninguno.

En una de las celdas más retiradas de aquel pasillo, uno de los reos se encontraba recostado en su cama; en sus manos sostenía una navaja retráctil al tiempo que jugaba con ella abriéndola para después volverla a acomodar en su lugar. El sonar de la camilla corriendo y los enfermeros pidiendo por sus radios que preparen todo para realizar una transfusión urgente y una resucitación no pareció incomodarle en lo más mínimo, el seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras todos los demás reos hacían escándalo chiflando, gritando todo tipo de cosas y golpeando los barrotes para celebrar la horrible escena.

De pronto, todo el ruido de festejo fue abruptamente cesado. Los reos que hace un momento golpeaban la reja se alejaron rápidamente de esta para retraerse en lo más alejado, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa.

Ellos estaban aquí.

El recluso pasó de estar acostado a sentarse en su cama; con toda calma retiró un ladrillo de la pared para poner el arma ahí, luego puso el ladrillo de nuevo en su lugar. Miró hacia sus zapatos, notando una pequeña mancha de sangre en la punta. Con un poco de salva logro removerla sin muchos problemas, justo en el momento en el que escuchó la puerta de su celda abrirse.

-¡De pie, Loud!- Uno de los guardias le ordenó, a lo que este no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. No era la primera vez que era sometido a una revisión, razón por la cual ya conocía el procedimiento que debía seguir. Se levantó tranquilamente y se puso contra la pared, al mismo tiempo que separó sus piernas mientras que uno de los guardias palpaba sobre su uniforme naranja en busca de algún arma u otro objeto prohibido. Al notar que no escondía nada, este procedió a dar la señal a su compañero.

-Está limpio.- Dijo mientras tomaba los brazos del reo y los colocaba tras su espalda. El otro oficial sacó un par de esposas y las colocó en sus muñecas. El recluso dio un leve quejido al sentir que los oficiales las habían ajustado más de la cuenta, cosa que era bastante usual en ellos.

-Estás de suerte Loud, el nuevo comisionado quiere verte…- dijo uno de los guardias de una forma burlona. –Andando.- El guardia jaló a Lincoln de manera brusca y lo sacó de la celda.

¿Nuevo comisionado?

Una vez afuera, Lincoln pudo observar bien la magnitud de lo que pasó hace rato; el rastro de sangre en el suelo era bastante grande; era tanto el líquido que no se sorprendió de haber escuchado a los médicos pedir todo para traer de vuelta al bastardo aquel, cosa que pensó imposible al ver únicamente la cantidad de líquido vital que había sólo en ese pasillo. Lincoln caminó rápidamente, siendo escoltado por los guardias a cada lado de él quienes lo sostenían de cada brazo y lo obligaban a seguir su paso. El peliblanco tenía su mirada baja; pero no era que sintiera pena o algo parecido, sino que no quería mirar a ninguno de los demás convictos que pasaba mientras caminaba. Él sabía que ellos lo observaban; sentía como la penetrante mirada de cada uno de ellos lo seguía a cada paso que daba.

Logró salir del área de celdas luego de unos cuantos minutos que para él parecieron horas. Pasaron algunas puertas que daban a distintos cuartos; desde el comedor, las duchas hasta algunos de los talleres con los que podían ganarse algo de dinero. El semblante del chico se veía indiferente, pero por dentro no dejaba de preguntarse ¿quién era ese nuevo comisionado o por qué el comisionado solicitaba su presencia? No había forma que él supiera acerca de su pequeño "secretillo", de eso estaba seguro; había sido muy cuidadoso en preparar todo para hacer un trabajo limpio y rápido.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la oficina principal, la cual era del Comisionado de seguridad de la ciudad. Al abrir la puerta, un penetrante olor a tabaco inundó las fosas nasales del peliblanco. El olor a cigarro era algo que Lincoln realmente detestaba; siempre que algunos de los demás reclusos se ponían a fumar, este no tenía más opción que cubrirse la boca y la nariz hasta que el olor disminuyera.

Sentado frente a un escritorio y volteado hacia una ventana se encontraba el comisionado Anthony Jackson, un hombre de mediana edad afroamericano, con un cabello canoso, entradas prominentes, anteojos y lo que más lo distinguía: un diente de oro. Vestía una camisa blanca con el pecho abierto, dejando ver su asqueroso pecho velludo, y sus pantalones eran sostenidos por un par de tirantes.

El comisionado se volteó tan pronto escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras él; dejando el habano que tenía en la boca en el cenicero, el hombre se levantó al mismo tiempo que exhalaba el humo.

Ante esto, Lincoln se sorprendió. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre ahí? La última vez que supo, el comisionado era un hombre blanco y un poco más viejo que él llamado Joe Todd. Además, nunca avisaron nada acerca de que había un nuevo comisionado.

-Así que tú eres Loud, ¿eh?- Jackson dijo con una voz profunda, poniéndose frente al peliblanco y mirándolo de reojo con una mirada seria. El tipo se veía intimidante; fácil podía superar los dos metros de estatura, y si no los superaba al menos se acercaba.

Lincoln salió de sus pensamientos cuando uno de los guardias le dio un empujón. –El comisionado te hizo una pregunta.- Dijo este con severidad.

-Así es, yo soy Lincoln Loud.- El peliblanco respondió con un tono firme; se sentía nervioso, pero no iba a dejárselo saber a ninguno de ellos. El comisionado dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su silla. Tomó asiento y sacó un expediente de uno de los cajones.

-Seré directo, Loud. He visto tu expediente.- Jackson abrió el folder y procedió a revisar los papeles. Mirando uno por uno se dispuso a buscar entre informes y fotografías. –Y debo decir que estoy impresionado.

Esto último desconcertó a Lincoln; ¿el comisionado de seguridad de verdad lo estaba alabando?

– ¿Impresionado?- El peliblanco preguntó. –Pero, ¿por qué?

El comisionado Jackson volvió a guardar los archivos en el expediente y lo guardó de nuevo en el cajón. –He repasado tu caso hijo; he investigado en muchos lugares acerca de ti, de todo lo que has hecho. Es por eso que quiero ofrecerte un trato.- dijo mientras de otro cajón sacaba una carpeta, la cual puso frente al escritorio. Dio una señal a los guardias, quienes de inmediato procedieron a quitar las esposas de las muñecas del peliblanco. El chico se sobó, puesto que las esposas le habían dejado marca.

-¿Un trato?- Lincoln preguntó. No tenía idea de que era lo que pasaba o que era lo que planeaba el hombre, pero nada de esto le daba buena espina. El comisionado Jackson hizo una señal al peliblanco para que tomara el expediente, a lo cual este procedió. No había mucho, solo la imagen de un hombre junto con algunos datos personales.

-El tipo de la a fotografía se llama Lucas Ellon.- Jackson comenzó a explicar. –Era uno de los asesores de campaña del comisionado contra el que competí para ganar el puesto. No entraré en detalles de cómo lo hice, pero solo puedo decir que el hombre tiene información que puede ser… perjudicial para mí y para muchas otras personas poderosas si se llega a saber. ¿Sabes a que me refiero?

Lincoln empezaba a comprender a donde iba todo esto, pero a pesar de que entendía las señales aún se sentía algo incrédulo.

-El trato es este…- dijo Jackson mientras se acomodaba en su silla y juntaba sus manos, apoyándolas en el escritorio. -Quiero que te encargues de él.-

Lincoln se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio mientras miraba a los ojos a Jackson. Había superado los nervios de hace rato, y en su lugar lo miraba con seriedad.

-¿Y qué es lo que gano yo?- preguntó el joven.

-Bueno, creo que es más que obvio que te voy a sacar de éste lugar. No puedo hacerlo de una manera legal debido a todos los cargos que se imputaron, pero tengo otros métodos para hacerlo.

A pesar de que el comisionado había dejado las cosas claras, Lincoln aún no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Por diez años él ha estado encerrado en ese espantoso lugar; por diez años, ha estado pagando por un crimen que él no cometió, un crimen en los que él fue la víctima, porque a pesar que no fue lastimado o algo peor, le costó su libertad. Ese es un peso que el peliblanco ha estado cargando durante el tiempo que ha estado en prisión; por su mente se reprodujeron los hechos que obligaron a poner un pie en ese espantoso lugar.

* * *

_La tranquilidad de la noche era en ocasiones interrumpida por el sonido de los grillos cantando en el césped. En una fría y solitaria calle en el centro de la ciudad se encontraba un joven llamado Lincoln Loud, quien recién regresaba de hacer un trabajo por el cual le iban a pagar una muy generosa suma. _

_Atrapar tipos que buscaban problemas y hacerlos recapacitar (o en su defecto, acabarlos), ese era su trabajo. No le importaba para quién era, si la persona que lo contrataba pagaba lo suficiente, él realizaría el trabajo, y lo haría tan bien que no dejaría ni una sola huella. No era la vida que a él habría gustado tener cuando tenía once años, pero luego de muchas cosas que han pasado no tenía de otra si quería sobrevivir. _

_No se puede quejar; ha logrado hacerse un nombre en el mundo de los asesinos profesionales. El nombre que se había ganado era "La muerte blanca" por obvias razones; sus trabajos eran bastante limpios y en el tiempo que se ha dedicado a eso no ha habido uno solo que se le escapara, es por eso que a sus 18 años pasó de ser un joven sin hogar a uno de los mejores mercenarios del estado. _

_Luego de unos minutos de caminar en línea recta llegó a una esquina en donde estaba ubicado un 24/7. El chico decidió detenerse un momento y comprar algo caliente para no sentir tanto frío en su camino a su destino. Entró al negocio y lo primero que llamó su atención fue la persona que estaba detrás de la caja; a una chica castaña con cabello en cola de caballo, pecas y estatura un poco baja que miraba sin mucho interés a una televisión ubicada en una de las esquinas del negocio. Algo en ella le parecía familiar, se parecía mucho a…_

_-Bienvenido señor, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?- La chica preguntó con una sonrisa. Lincoln salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su voz. _

_-¿Ah? Oh sí. Voy a llevar un café, por favor.- Lincoln respondió, también con una sonrisa. _

_-Bien, es un dólar cincuenta.- Dijo la dependienta después de teclear algo en la computadora. Lincoln sacó un billete de cinco dólares y se lo entregó a la cajera. La chica estaba abriendo la caja para darle el cambio al peliblanco, pero entonces Lincoln la detuvo._

_-Puedes quedarte el cambio._

_La chica sólo sonrió, mientras le agradecía a Lincoln por el gesto. Lincoln estaba por retirarse, pero algo dentro de él lo hizo detenerse. Se dirigió hacia la chica de nuevo y entonces le hizo una pregunta._

_-Disculpa… esta pregunta puede ser un poco personal pero… ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó el peliblanco. La cajera lo observó por un momento; el chico era apuesto y su voz sonaba genuina, cosa que le dio un aire de confianza. Ella sonrió al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban, pero luego de unos momentos respondió. _

_-Me llamó Lina.- La chica respondió al tiempo que extendía su mano. Lincoln se quedó mirándola un poco más; él estaba seguro que ella se parecía a alguien, pero no lograba recordar quién. Al final, devolvió el gesto estrechando su mano-Es un gusto conocerlo señor…-_

_-Lincoln, llámame Lincoln. Podré tener el pelo blanco pero aún no estoy tan viejo.- Dijo Lincoln en un pequeño tono de broma. La cajera le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa. _

_Le tomó unos minutos mientras el café se recalentaba, pero cuando finalmente lo preparó a su gusto, el chico se dirigió hacia la salida, no sin antes despedirse de la linda cajera. Se hubiese ido de inmediato si no fuera porque escuchó en el televisor de la tienda una noticia que llamó bastante su atención._

_"EL ALCALDE DE CARSON CITY HA SIDO ASESINADO ESTA MAÑANA"_

_En el televisor mostraban algunas fotos tomadas de la escena del crimen donde se podía apreciar un cuarto totalmente desordenado, casquillos que al parecer eran de una munición calibre .50 perteneciente a un arma corta y por supuesto, sangre. _

_"El alcalde John Thompson fue víctima de un atentado a primeras horas de la mañana mientras se encontraba en su hogar." Decía la conductora del noticiero. "Reportes indican que alguien logró entrar al domicilio forzando la cerradura de la puerta trasera, subió por las escaleras hacia donde se encontraba la habitación del alcalde e intentó someterlo. Según los primeros informes, el alcalde Thompson trató de oponer resistencia, pero el atacante logró someterlo para finalmente dispararle a quemarropa tres tiros, los cuales dieron en la pierna derecha, el abdomen y el último en el centro del pecho. Al ser un arma de alto calibre y disparada a tan corta distancia, el alcalde falleció instantáneamente."_

_Lincoln veía con indiferencia la escena del crimen; una enorme mancha de sangre en la pared junto a un gran charco del mismo líquido en la alfombra de la habitación donde supuso estaba el cuerpo inerte del alcalde antes de ser recogido por los forenses. No era la primera vez que veía algo como eso, y ciertamente no era lo peor que había visto. Pero lo que lo no cuadraba era lo fácil que fue cometer el crimen según el reporte del noticiero; literalmente cualquier ladrón podría haber entrado y asesinado al alcalde. Además, al ser un servidor público y un hombre con dinero, ¿por qué no tendría seguridad? Él era conocido por nunca salir sin un guardaespaldas, ¿y de repente están diciendo que alguien allanó su casa y lo mató?_

_Todo eso parecía bastante sospechoso, pero en fin, ese no era su problema. El chico después de ver la noticia salió del 24/7 y siguió su camino. _

_Luego de veinte minutos de caminar hacia un sitio un poco alejado de la ciudad, el peliblanco finalmente había llegado al lugar en donde pactó quedarse con la persona que le iba a pagar. Una cabaña en medio de una pradera en la noche no parecía ser el lugar más atrayente, pero tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. _

_Luego de asegurarse de no ser seguido por nadie, el chico giró la manija de la puerta, la cual sorpresivamente se abrió sin ningún problema; esto dejó extrañado al peliblanco, pero después de pensarlo decidió no darle importancia. Al no poder ver más que lo que iluminaba la luz de luna que entraba por una de las ventanas el chico decidió usar la lámpara de su teléfono. Al encenderla, se dio cuenta que no había nada dentro del lugar más que una mesa en medio, y sobre esta había un maletín negro._

_ El peliblanco logró tomar el maletín y luego de esto se disponía a desaparecer, pero al levantarlo se dio cuenta que este no pesaba casi nada. Preocupado, lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa y lo abrió, dejando a la vista únicamente una nota escrita en un papel._

_"Te tenemos."_

_Tan pronto como terminó de leer esas palabras el chico dejó ahí el maletín y se dispuso a huir de ese lugar, pero inmediatamente al abrir la puerta un agente de la policía lo interceptó, derribándolo duramente y sometiéndolo. _

_-¡Lo tengo!- gritó el agente al mismo tiempo que varios otros aparecían en la escena. Lincoln trató de resistirse lo más que pudo; se movía tanto que por un momento logró ponerse de pie e intentar correr, sin embargo, apareció un policía delante de él, el cual que le disparó con un taser. Aunque un poco aturdido, esto no fue suficiente para detener al peliblanco quien aún corría aunque un poco más lento, pero esto logró que otro policía lo alcanzara y le disparara con otro taser, logrando hacerlo caer al tiempo que un policía se abalanzaba para esposarlo. _

_-¡Lincoln Loud, estás arrestado por el asesinato del alcalde Thompson!- dijo uno de los policías mientras esposaba al peliblanco y con la ayuda de los demás lo levantaban para trasladarlo a una camioneta de transporte. –Tienes derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que digas podrá ser usada en tu contra._

_-Qué… demonios…- Lincoln alcanzó a articular. Aunque aún aturdido por las descargas eléctricas, el chico aún estaba consciente. -¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Suéltenme!- Gritaba Lincoln mientras continuaba forcejeando para liberarse, pero era inútil_

* * *

Lincoln cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza para tratar de sacar esos dolorosos recuerdos de su mente.

-¿Qué dices, Loud?- Preguntó el comisionado Jackson al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano hacia el peliblanco. Lincoln dudó por un breve momento el aceptar el trato que le proponía el viejo; sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que se dieran cuenta que él se había escapado de la cárcel, lo cual haría movilizar a toda la policía en su búsqueda. Si de por sí ya cargaba una condena de muchos años, el huir de prisión seguramente lo llevaría a pasar su vida entera en ese maldito hoyo.

Por otra parte… finalmente tendría la oportunidad de tomar venganza de quien quiera que fuese que lo colocó ahí hace diez años. No tenía muchas pistas; apenas y sabía de algunas personas que trabajaron en la administración cuando él fue recién atrapado, pero aún tenía algunos contactos que podían serle de gran ayuda.

Miró al comisionado a los ojos mientras que este aún le extendía la mano. El peliblanco había tomado una decisión; si iba a ser liberado iría por el bastardo responsable de su encarcelamiento, no importaba lo que le tomara.

Estrechó la mano del comisionado con un firme apretón, de esta sellando el trato.

-Sabía que serías el indicado, Loud.- Mencionó Jackson con una sonrisa maliciosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Era una fría noche en el famoso Roman Boulevard, en el lado este de Royal Woods, Michigan. Este lugar se había ganado cierta fama por ser un punto de reunión para camellos y drogadictos desesperados por mercancía de mala calidad. Marihuana, crack, heroína hasta cocaína, todo eso podías conseguirlo en ese lugar abandonado por Dios y la justicia por la mitad del precio que costaba en otras partes de la ciudad, con la única desventaja de que al ser más barato de fabricar, más venenoso resultaba. No era como que a los que usaban esa mierda les importara; si esa cosa te mareaba, con eso era suficiente.

Como era de espera, el lugar era perteneciente a los barrios bajos de la ciudad, lo cual significaba que la vigilancia policial era prácticamente nula; de vez en cuando un policía hacía una ronda de vigilancia, pero ¿qué podía hacer un solo oficial de la ley contra todos esos criminales que vivían ahí? Literalmente era como lanzar una oveja a los leones.

Era casi media noche, y lo que desde hace un rato era una hermosa vista del cielo nocturno empezaba a llenarse de nubes oscuras que poco a poco empezaron a atajar la luz de la luna, y en cuestión de minutos una ligera llovizna empezó a caer.

En una calle cercana al centro del lugar, un hombre de mediana edad usando un abrigo delgado, un par de jeans y botas de trabajo se encontraba caminando en la acera cuando fue sorprendido por el agua; éste al sentir las primeras gotas caer sobre su rostro no le dio mucha importancia, pero cuando las gotas empezaron a caer más seguido y con más fuerza, supo que debía buscar donde refugiarse. No había mucho de donde elegir salvo por una banca bajo un techo donde dormía un vagabundo o un callejón oscuro. No lo pensó dos veces, y cubriéndose con el cuello de su abrigo se dirigió hacia el callejón.

Había visto el pronóstico del tiempo esa mañana en la televisión… o al menos lo escuchó. La chica del clima vestía una minifalda que dejaba a la vista sus piernas, lo cual obviamente lo distrajo de ponerle atención a la información. Alcanzó a ver para el día de hoy una pequeña nube con unas gotas de agua pequeñas, lo que se suponía que llovería poco, ¿no?

Eso pensó el, por lo que esperar a que el agua se calmara un poco era lo único que podía hacer por ahora. Mientras tanto, sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, del cual sacó uno y lo llevó a su boca, después sacó de su bolsillo un encendedor y procedió a prenderlo.

La sensación de la nicotina entrando a su cuerpo aligeró la sensación de frío y relajó sus tensados músculos. Ese día había sido bastante ajetreado; el tipo había logrado escapar de la policía después de una persecución por un robo a mano armada en el centro de la ciudad. Las ancianas desprevenidas siempre son los objetivos más fáciles, nunca opondrán resistencia y siempre cargan un montón de cosas que puedes revender. Esta no había sido la excepción, pero para su desgracia un policía alcanzó a atestiguar el crimen. El tipo se las ingenió para perder de vista al policía, pero sabía que si no se alejaba de ahí lo más pronto posible vendrían más de ellos a buscarlo. Para su suerte, logró robar un auto a un idiota que había dejado las llaves puestas, el cual dejó abandonado cuando se alejó lo suficiente del centro de la ciudad.

Apenas y logró ponerse a salvo de los uniformados se dispuso a revisar el botín, y luego de descartar cosas inútiles como maquillaje, medicamentos y artículos de higiene, dio con lo que de verdad estaba buscando: algunas joyas y un gordo fajo de billetes.

Parecía que esta noche sí lograría cenar algo más que frijoles y atún enlatados. Aunque… teniendo todo ese dinero se dio cuenta que antes que nada iba a necesitar liberar toda esa tensión que había acumulado, si es que saben de qué hablo.

Al notar que la llovizna había parado y que se había acabado el cigarrillo, el tipo tiró la colilla y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

Luego de veinte minutos finalmente había llegado a su destino: un gran edificio de dos pisos color rojo donde las mujeres satisfacían las necesidades de los hombres, siempre y cuando estos estuvieran dispuestos a pagar un módico precio. Este burdel en especial era famoso porque se decía que si eras alguien dispuesto a gastar un poco de dinero extra, podías tener acceso su salón privado, en donde decían que podías conseguir la "carne" más fresca. Obviamente refiriéndose a niñas forzadas a prostituirse.

Como sea, el tipo no era esa clase de basura humana que encontraba excitante el dañar a una pequeña niña indefensa por unos minutos de placer. Lo que él buscaba era una chica que estuviera dispuesta a hacer lo que él quisiera, sin importar lo sucio o peligroso que fuese.

Caminó hacia un callejón al lado del edificio en donde había un montón de mujeres vestidas ropas por demás reveladoras en espera de un hombre que contratara sus servicios. Él conocía a algunas de ellas, puesto que ya había contratado sus servicios anteriormente, pero esta noche parecía que no había mucho de donde escoger; todas las chicas medianamente guapas estaban ocupadas y únicamente quedaban las más "antiguas". Había una que otra que se miraba bien, pero realmente ninguna le llamaba tanto la atención, por lo que caminó un poco más en busca de alguna chica de su agrado.

Pasaron los minutos y su búsqueda parecía no dar resultados. Empezaba a resignarse y a considerar en contratar lo que había ahí afuera; bien dicen que el vino entre más añejado mejor sabe.

Estaba a punto de acercarse con una de las mujeres del callejón cuando escuchó un auto parándose no muy lejos de él; éste resultó ser un carro lujoso, el cual estaba dejando a una hermosa chica en la acera cerca del edificio. Tal parecía que esperar finalmente había rendido sus frutos; la chica era perfecta para lo que buscaba, sus caderas amplias se meneaban al caminar, sus piernas torneadas y suaves parcialmente cubiertas por una minifalda que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, su abdomen descubierto mostrando un piercing en su ombligo, y una playera amarrada que apenas cubría sus senos…

Lo que más lo volvía loco era su hermoso y largo cabello castaño, el cual fácilmente le llegaba a la base de los hombros.

El tipo quedó instantáneamente hechizado por semejante vista; tenía toda la pinta de ser la clase de chica que le gustaba intentar de todo, lo cual él consideraba excitante. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba caminando en dirección a la mujer, su pulso incrementaba al tiempo que sus manos empezaban a sudar. No importaba que afuera hiciera frio, su cara estaba roja y podía sentir cómo su temperatura corporal se elevaba con cada paso que daba.

Ella era la indicada. No le importaba quedarse sin dinero, de todas formas siempre hay algún pobre diablo ahí afuera al que podía asaltar. Ahora todo lo que le importaba era el cómo podría llevarse a la cama a ese ángel.

La chica caminaba totalmente despreocupada; a cada paso que daba, procuraba resaltar las curvas naturales de su cuerpo para llamar la atención de los hombres. Más precisamente, uno en especial.

Podía observar al sujeto parado frente al callejón mirarlo como lo hacían muchos otros hombres; sus ojos desnudándola mientras podía observar cómo un bulto empezaba a formarse por debajo de sus pantalones.

Justo lo que esperaba.

–Oye guapo, parece que tengo algo que te puede interesar…– dijo la mujer en un tono seductor. Esta lo miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa pícara, lo cual no hacía más que volver loco por dentro al tipo al mismo tiempo que una extraña sensación le recorría la espalda. Tal parecía que sus sospechas acerca de esta chica eran ciertas.

–Puede ser…– dijo el tipo mientras se llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos. –Estoy buscando algo diferente a lo que las demás pueden ofrecer, y creo que tú eres la indicada.

La chica ahora lo miraba con curiosidad, llevando su dedo índice hacia su barbilla y arqueando una ceja. Esto volvió a mandar un escalofrío por su espalda, y causó una sensación en su entrepierna.

–Eso podemos averiguarlo por aquí cerca…

–Eso quería escuchar. – Con más confianza, el tipo empezó a seguir a la mujer mientras esta lo guiaba a la vuelta de la esquina. El hombre no pensaba en otra cosa más que lo que le esperaba en la habitación del motel más cercano, sin embargo, algo en todo esto le decía que algo estaba mal. Por alguna razón se puso a analizar a fondo la situación en la que se había metido; una prostituta candente le ofreció sus servicios sin siquiera él solicitarlos, y no solo eso, ella ni siquiera le dijo cuanto iba a cobrar, lo cual según él sabía era una regla entre las acompañantes. Además, ¿Por qué no se dirigieron al burdel? Si la chica trabajaba ahí, tenía que dar su servicio en una de las habitaciones, ¿cierto?

El tipo seguía inconscientemente a la mujer al mismo tiempo que seguía pensando en la situación. Mirando hacia todos lados para verificar que no eran vistos por nadie, pudo notar cómo un hombre usando una gabardina que se encontraba parado en la otra acera empezó a caminar hacia ellos. Los nervios empezaban a tomar control de él mientras que su estómago empezaba a revolverse; nada de esto le gustaba.

El hombre de gabardina empezaba a caminar más rápido, lo cual únicamente hizo preocupar todavía más al tipo. Este estaba por preguntarle algo a la chica para tratar de tranquilizarse, pero entonces alcanzó a ver que su bolso estaba abierto; de este, un objeto metálico color dorado se alcanzó a ver, algo que el tipo reconocería donde fuera, para su fortuna o para su desgracia.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta sus piernas reaccionaros por sí solas, y en cuestión de segundos la había dejado metros atrás La chica sólo alcanzó a ver mientras el tipo cruzaba la calle at toda velocidad, mientras que el tipo de la gabardina corría tras él.

–Oh mierda…– pensó la chica mientras se deshacía de sus tacones y empezaba a correr hacia la otra acera. Había estudiado esa parte de la ciudad para tratar con este tipo de situaciones cuando fuese necesario, por lo que sabía que sólo había un lugar a donde el tipo podía correr.

El hombre de la gabardina se deshizo de ésta para correr con más libertad, dejando ver que se trataba de un tipo afroamericano con pelo rizado y barba de candado que vestía una camisa blanca arremangada, pantalones de mezclilla y una placa policiaca al lado de la funda donde guardaba su colt .45 y sus esposas.

– ¡Alto ahí! – gritó el hombre al tiempo que trataba de apuntarle al tipo que corría en alguna zona no letal, pero este se movía demasiado. Aumentó su velocidad en un intento por acercarse más y tener un rango de disparo más amplio, pero por más que intentaba, simplemente no podía seguirle el paso. Debía admitir que ese bastardo era rápido; si tan solo él fuera tan veloz como…

– ¡Te tengo! – Todo sucedió en cámara lenta; la chica salió de un callejón por donde estaba pasando el criminal, lo cual le facilitó el arrojarse contra éste para aprehenderlo. El tipo la vio venir, pero era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. No pudo evitar que ésta lo derribara con una dura tacleada que lo hizo estrellarse contra el asfalto mientras que el peso de la chica caía sobre su espalda. Se quedó en el suelo por algunos momentos antes de levantar la cabeza; todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y ni podía dejar de ver borroso. Soltó un gruñido de dolor e intentó recuperarse, pero el golpe que se dio le dejó un fuerte dolor en su espalda que le imposibilitó si quiera ponerse de pie por sí solo. Pronto empezó a tener mucho sueno, así que simplemente se rindió y cayó inconsciente.

Luego de unos minutos, el oficial y la chica ya lo habían subido a una patrulla que estaba estacionada no muy lejos de donde se encontraban actualmente.

–Oficial Loud reportándose, el sospechoso ha sido capturado. – Dijo la chica a través de la radio de la patrulla. Tan pronto como terminó de hablar dejó el radio y salió del auto, justo en el momento en el que su compañero se acercó a ella con un abrigo en sus manos.

–Ponte esto Loud, debes estar congelándote – dijo el policía mientras colocaba el abrigo sobre ella. La chica aceptó el gesto, pues de verdad se moría de frío.

–Casi se te escapa, McBride. No voy a estar yo para salvarte el trasero por siempre. –dijo la chica al tiempo que se acomodaba el abrigo.

–Oye, lamento no ser tan veloz como la señorita Lynn "Corro más rápido que todos los hombres de la estación" Loud. – Mencionó con sarcasmo el afroamericano. –Además, nunca sabes que tan veloz eres hasta que te invade el miedo. – Respondió el oficial al tiempo que desviaba la mirada con algo de pena; su cara se ruborizaba mientras que en su boca se formaba una sonrisa.

–En ese caso creo que tendré que asustarte…– dijo la chica mientras que acorralaba a su compañero contra la patrulla, rodeándolo con sus brazos para evitar que escapara. El oficial sabía sus intenciones, y honestamente no podía evitar querer corresponderle al verla usando ese atuendo. Pero él sabía que ese no era el momento para hacer eso.

–Lynn… no aquí por favor…– decía mientras apartaba la mirada con algo de pena. –Además, aún estamos de servicio.

–De acuerdo, aguafiestas. –Dijo Lynn con algo de decepción. –Pero no creas que hemos terminado de hablar de esto. Por mientras llevemos a este perro a la estación.

Ambos subieron al auto, y luego de unos momentos partieron de ahí.

En la celda número 53, de la sección 21 de la prisión, un reo se encontraba recostado en su cama leyendo un libro. No quería desaprovechar ese momento; el lugar estaba en perfecto silencio no había ningún ruido de ninguna celda lo cual no era sorpresa ya que en la entrada se encontraba un par de guardias con macanas eléctricas. Los carcelarios sabían lo que esa cosa era capaz de hacerte, razón misma por la cual era mejor no darles motivos para usarlas.

El reloj marcaba las 11:58 de la mañana, lo cual significaba que era casi la hora de que los reos salieran al patio. Los guardias se miraron uno al otro al mismo tiempo que sonreían de una forma maliciosa. Luego de un momento uno de los guardias avanzó hacia la celda 53 mientras que el otro salía y cerraba las puertas que daban acceso a las demás partes de la prisión; el guardia que aún se encontraba en la zona abrió manualmente la reja, entrando y cerrándola a la vez que las demás se abrían para liberar a los reos. Muchos de estos sabían que le esperaba al pobre diablo que se encontraba aún en su celda y se querían quedar a mirar el espectáculo, pero también sabían que si lo hacían, ellos podrían ser los próximos.

El guardia esperó a que los demás salieran para poder ejecutar la primera parte del plan, la cual consistía en crear una razón para que Lincoln saliera del área de celdas. Una vez que los demás reos estaban afuera, el uniformado sacó una macana normal, una sonrisa se posó en su rostro al tiempo que Lincoln cerró los ojos para no ver lo que él ya sabía que vendría.

– ¿Listo, chico?… – decía con malicia el uniformado al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al chico mientras apretaba firme su arma.

–Aquí Randy, tenemos un interno herido, preparen todo para internar. – Dijo uno de los paramédicos por su radio mientras que su compañero trataba de acomodar a un inconsciente Lincoln Loud en la camilla; el peliblanco se veía en malas condiciones, con el uniforme rasgado mostrando moretones y una herida sangrando en la cabeza. El enfermero hacía lo posible para parar el sangrado, pero para eso tendría que llevarlo al hospital. Sin perder tiempo, ambos médicos lo amarraron a la camilla y salieron del área de celdas.

Los guardias que hace rato custodiaban la entrada veían con gusto cómo los médicos se llevaban al chico a toda velocidad. Con una sonrisa uno de ellos sacó su teléfono, marcando un número y presionando el icono para llamar.

–_ ¿Hola?_

–Fase uno completa, señor.

–_Excelente. Esta misma noche iniciaremos la fase dos. Estén atentos y protejan el paquete hasta que salga._

–Así será. Fuera. – dijo el oficial, guardando su teléfono y marchándose del lugar junto con su compañero.


End file.
